One-Minute Melee: Spike VS Etemon
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Inside the Digital World, Spike teams up with the DigiDestined to collect some monkeys released by Specter! However, when Etemon gets added to the mix, Spike knows he'll be in for one tough battle! Based off Hyper Gauge/Hyun's Dojo's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Ape Escape, which belongs to Sony, or Digimon, which belongs to Toei Animation and Bandai! Any other shows, games or other forms of media that are mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge and Hyun's Dojo!

And now, another One-Minute Melee is out and about! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**1 Minute Melee!  
Just focus your minds to the fighting ways!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! No research! One victor!**

**_GO!_**

* * *

**(Digital World; Desert)**

Around a small oasis, a few monkeys wearing helmets with different colored lights were relaxing as a monkey wearing a blue helmet was drinking water from a lake. Two other monkeys, each wearing helmets with different blinking lights, were climbing up the trees, having a good time, until one of them heard the sound of wings fluttering.

The monkey looked up to see a group of assorted monsters and a few humans landing near the oasis as the monkey gave a screech, getting the other two monkey's attention. They were about to get up and make their quick getaway, but not before a shout of "Pepper Breath!" was heard as fireballs got shot out from a small dinosaur's mouth and hit the monkeys square in the chest.

Agumon gave a nod as he turned towards Tai and nodded. Tai gave a nod before he turned to the recent member who had joined him and the other Digi-Destined on their quest as he asked, "Is that the last of the monkeys?"

The boy gave a nod as he held up a net. This boy was about the same age as the kids he was with currently, with red hair with yellow bangs, a red T-Shirt with a white stripe going downwards, blue shorts, red wristbands and beige tennis shoes.

"I can only hope so." The boy, known as Spike, sighed. "I knew Specter would be trying world domination again, but using this Digital World? What is he hoping to accomplish?"

"I have no idea." Izzy said, raising an eyebrow as Spike swung with his net, capturing the monkeys and having them vanishing in thin air. "Heck, we're not sure why Etemon is involved with Specter in the first place!"

"Do you really want to know?"

Spike and the others stood stunned at the sound of a familiar voice. Spike's eyes narrowed as he turned to see a nearby stage that had just appeared out of nowhere, with a familiar looking evil-looking white monkey standing center stage, eyes narrowing at Spike. Spike frowned as he said, "Specter! What are you up to this time?"

"Oh, you know... just the usual..." Specter gave a smirk as he crossed his legs. "Trying to rule the world with my fellow primates, proving once again that we are smarter than the humans that have tortured me for tricks and giggles!"

Spike narrowed his eyes as Agumon looked over at Tai, saying, "Do you feel like you're missing some context somewhere in this conversation."

"Agumon, buddy, Spike literally told us about Specter on the way over here! Were you not paying attention?" Tai said in concern.

"I was more thinking about when the next meal was going to be." Agumon said sheepishly.

Spike gave a frown as he readied his net. "Well, you may as well turn yourself in, Specter!"

"Says who?" Specter gave a smirk. "In case you haven't noticed, we're in a Digital World, and one wrong move... you might be trapped here..."

The other Digi-Destined, the Digimon and Spike looked a little concerned upon hearing that, but kept their stance as Spike said, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about..." Specter said with his smirk still apparent on his face as he started to float away. "I'm taking my leave for the time being, but I can't leave you behind without someone to fight..."

Specter then turned and whistled as he called out, "Oh, Etemon! The boy that catches our kind is here!"

With that, Specter pulled out a remote and pushed a button as he teleported away. Spike growled as he readied his net. "HEY! Get back here!"

As Spike was about to run after the teleporting Specter, a large object slammed down on the ground and blocked the boy's path as Spike ran into it, literally. As the boy recovered, his eyes widened as he looked at the large orange humanoid chimpanzee with a tail and shades that sort of resembled Elvis. An interesting thing of note was the yellow stuffed bear that was attached to his right side of his waist.

From nearby, Tai gave a frown as he pointed, "Etemon!"

"That's right!" The chimp Digimon said with a grin. "I'm here to stop this whole matter of monkeys being enslaved!"

The others took a battle stance as the Digi Destined were about to tell their friends to Digivolve, but Etemon raised his hand up as he said, "I have no business with the likes of you Digi Destined fellas... yet! My matter is with the boy with the net!"

Izzy looked a little concerned as he called over to Spike. "Spike, be careful. Etemon is quite powerful than he looks! He's an Ultimate Level Digimon, not even our Digimon's basic forms can take him!"

"Got it!" Spike nodded as he turned towards the orange monkey Digimon, who overheard the praise.

"He's quite right, you know!" Etemon gave a grin as he started to flex. "I'm the most strongest Digimon known to man! And if anyone is to rule the Digital World, it's going to be me! One of the greatest showsman to ever live! Not to mention, a wonderful musician!"

As the monkey Digimon said that, he pulled out a microphone and gave a grin as he flexed some more. Spike just stood there, blinking twice, before turning to the other Digi-Destined. "Are you sure he's a powerful Digimon? He seems to be a blowhard to me."

"Trust me! This monkey is no joke!" Gabumon called out as Matt nodded.

However, Etemon heard Spike's comment as he deflated a bit, before angrily shouting at the boy, "First you try to capture monkeys, then you have the nerve to insult my ego? That's it, boy, I was going to go easy on you, but now you made me angry!"

With that, Etemon went into a fighting position as he readied his microphone. Spike looked up at the monkey Digimon as he gave a smirk, readying his net. "Heh, bring it on, blowhard! You're no different than any other monkey I faced!"

"You'll regret those words!" Etemon frowned as he took a deep breath.

**THIS NET AIN'T JUST FOR CATCHING BUGS!  
FIGHT!**

**(60 Seconds)**

Etemon started the battle as he made his fists glow dark as he yelled out the words, "Dark Solo!"

Spike's eyes widened as he saw Etemon throwing balls of dark energy towards him as the boy put away his net and pulled out a slingshot. Quickly loading something into the slingshot, he released a pebble towards the dark balls of energy as they exploded upon impact, causing most everyone to jump as the monkey Digimon narrowed his eyes at the boy. Quickly, he started charging towards the boy in anger as Spike readied another aim with his slingshot, only for Etemon to run him over.

Spike yelped as Etemon started swinging him around a few times before throwing him up in the air. Spike quickly landed on the ground as he groaned, causing the boy to get back up and rub his head. Spike's eyes narrowed as he shot some more pellets from his slingshot as Etemon tried to duck out of the path... unfortunately, for the chimp Digimon, those pellets happened to be homing. Even he couldn't avoid the pebbles hitting him blank in the face.

"Hey, take it easy! You almost broke my shades!" Etemon said in anger as he pulled out his guitar.

**(50 Seconds)**

Etemon then started to strum the guitar as he called out, "Dark Network!"

Energy blasts then started to go out his guitar as Spike shuddered a bit, getting blown away by the blasts. After landing nearby, he frowned as he pulled out a banana shaped boomerang and threw it as the boomerang spun in place as Etemon paused, sniffing the air.

"Hmmmm..." Etemon looked a bit dopey as he followed the fragrance towards the banana shaped boomerang and was about to grab it, when Spike pulled out his Stun Club and started charging towards the monkey Digimon. Etemon could only look up in confusion as the boomerang went back towards Spike as he caught it... but not before Spike could easily club Etemon in the back with the Stun Club. The DigiDestined and Digimon were watching, a little impressed.

"Wow, who would have thought that Spike would hold his own against Etemon?" Agumon asked as he turned towards the others.

"I'm more worried about what will happen when Etemon recovers..." Mimi said in concern as Palmon sadly nodded.

**(40 Seconds)**

After three more strikes from the Stun Club, Spike put the weapon away as he started to pull out his net. "GOTCHA!"

"On the contrary..." Etemon smirked, recovering as he grabbed the Time Net and took it from Spike's hands. "It is I that has gotten you!"

With his words said and done, Etemon snapped the Time Net in two, causing Spike's eyes to shrink as the monkey Digimon tossed the two pieces of net aside. Etemon could only laugh as he gloated, "Ha! It looks like you can't catch innocent monkeys anymore! What are you going t-"

Spike then let out a scream as he pulled out a laser rifle like weapon and aimed it straight at Etemon. The monkey Digimon's eyes shrank as Spike shot out laser blasts from the B. Launcher, some of them shooting directly at the monkey's chest. Spike's eyes were now filled with anguish at this point as he tried to shoot more laser blasts directly at the monkey Digimon.

Etemon gave a frown as he used his fist to shoot out more dark balls of energy as Spike narrowed his eyes as he put away the B. Launcher and put on the Dash Hoop as he started to run around as he started to build up momentum. Once he did, he proceeded to charge after the Digimon as he knocked him into the air.

Etemon landed in the air as he gave a frown, holding out a little trinket. "I didn't think I needed to use this, but I suppose I have no choice! Etemon... DIGIVOLVE TO..."

**(30 Seconds)**

Etemon began to glow as the others looked pretty surprised as a white light flashed, nearly blinding everyone. When the light cleared, Etemon had transformed. He was still the same Elvis-looking monkey, but he looked a lot stronger than before. He had a grey metal body, with cooler shades, a black coil around his wrist, a gold chain, and his yellow bear was now black.

"METALETEMON!" MetalEtemon laughed as he looked over at Spike. "Try attacking me all you like, you won't even dent me!"

"Uh-oh... that's Etemon's Mega form!" Sora said in worry.

"Yeah, this is what I was afraid of..." Tai said in concern.

But, despite that, it didn't deter Spike as he started to charge towards MetalEtemon again, but this time, MetalEtemon was ready for him as he called out his attack, "Metal Punch!"

With that annoucement, MetalEtemon curled his hand into a fist and slammed the running Spike's face with it as Spike stumbled, groaning. MetalEtemon then charged towards Spike as he pulled out a fury of Metal Punches, followed by slamming his hip towards the boy as he was sent flying a couple feet away.

Spike groaned as he pulled out a green propeller and hung on as he saw the monkey Digimon coming straight for him. Then, on cue, Spike started to jump up with the propeller, sending the boy flying in the air before MetalEtemon could land another punch. The metal monkey Digimon just stopped as he looked around in confusion, before looking up.

**(20 Seconds)**

At that moment, Spike let go of the propeller and used his feet to land right on MetalEtemon's face, causing a crunch sound to be heard. MetalEtemon frowned as he put a hand to his glasses, and noticed that they were slightly cracked as the boy landed on the ground.

"MY SHADES!" MetalEtemon screeched at the boy as he started to wave his hand. "DARK SPIRITS DELUXE!"

At that moment, dark lightning started to rain down, aiming directly for the boy who looked up at the lightning... before pulling his slingshot back out as he aimed some pellets at the lightning. He shot the pellets as the lightning collided with them, causing both the pellets and lightning to make an explosion, causing everyone in the area to stand back. But, for MetalEtemon, it was exactly what he needed as he began charging straight at the boy, much to his displeasure.

Spike quickly put on the Dash Hoop as he started to run off, avoiding MetalEtemon as best as he could as he looked at the metal body.

**(10 Seconds)**

Right at this moment, MetalEtemon's eyes narrowed at the boy as he stopped short and pulled out the green propeller as he started to jump up again. MetalEtemon could only give a smirk as he started to wave his arms, intending to call out his lightning attack once again. However, much to the metal monkey Digimon's confusion, Spike let go of the propeller as he pulled out his Stun Club and clubbed his side, causing the monkey Digimon to stumble.

Spike gave a smirk as he knew he had a chance to do this.

**(5...)**

MetalEtemon quickly recovered as he started to charge at the boy.

**(4...)**

Spike pulled out a boxing glove attached to a stick as he looked towards the charging monkey.

**(3...)**

"FULL METAL HIP ATTACK!"

**(2...)**

MetalEtemon jumped up and aimed his hip towards the boy as Spike activated his boxing glove at the same time.

**(1...)**

Unfortunately for MetalEtemon, this was not just a normal boxing glove.

**SMASH!**

MetalEtemon's face started to contort as his body started to glow white and started to deform.

_**KO!**_

MetalEtemon he was no more as he was now back to being regular Etemon as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Spike gave a sigh as he panted, looking at the boxing glove happily. "Who knew the Magic Punch would come in handy here..."

"Spike!"

Spike turned towards the DigiDestined and their Digimon as they came over to him as Matt asked, "You feeling okay?"

The red haired boy nodded as he said, "A few bruises, but other than that, I'm okay..."

Spike then looked towards the broken Time Net that had laid on the ground as Spike picked it up. Tai winced as he said, "Oooo... sorry about your net..."

"Oh well..." Spike gave a smile. "I'll let the Professor know that it's broken, he'll fix it in no time."

"Hmmm... I have to say, that was very impressive, Spike!"

Everyone stood still as they all turned to see the white monkey had returned. Spike frowned as he held a stance. "Specter!"

"Now, now, don't be so hasty! But I must say, if you can beat up a monkey Digimon that should have been more powerful than you, then I have to say, you really are a worthy adversary..." Specter gave a laugh.

"Tell me something, Specter! Why are you and your monkeys invading the Digital World! What could you possibly want with this world?" Tai asked.

"Ah, yes, the DigiDestined." Specter gave a smile as he turned towards the kids and their Digimon. "You know, if you understood things from my perspective, I'm sure we would have worked together..."

"No chance!" Agumon frowned.

"Yeah, Spike told us all about you!" Biyomon called out with a glare.

"All you want is to take over our world and use the Digital World to destroy our home!" Joe called out.

Specter gave a chuckle as he rolled his eyes. "I suppose you wouldn't understand... but oh well. It's not my place to say what matters and what doesn't. Anyway, I'm here to pick up my fighter."

Specter then used his chair to float over as he snapped his fingers, before a glowing ring surrounded the unconscious Etemon as Specter turned towards the others, laughing. "Don't worry. We'll meet again soon enough..."

"HEY!" Spike called out, but Specter and Etemon had already left as Spike gave a frown.

"What do we now?" Gabumon asked in concern.

"Do we go after him?" Gomamon raised an eyebrow.

"It might be unwise for the moment. We know about hostile Digimon, but who knows what Specter has planned next." Izzy said as the others looked concern.

Tai gave a smile as he said, "Still, I'm not worried."

"Why's that?" Sora asked as the others turned to him.

"Well, if Spike can manage to topple a Mega Level Digimon, then I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Tai smiled as he turned over to Spike.

Spike looked over at Tai, before giving a small grin.

_**CRACK!**_

All of a sudden, everything began shaking within the Digital World as everyone tripped and fell. As soon as the shaking stopped, Tai groaned as he asked, "What was that just now?"

At that moment, Spike heard a beeping sound coming from his watch. Quickly, he tapped his watch as a figure appeared on it. This figure was an orange haired girl with a blue jacket and white shirt appeared, looking concern. "Spike? Are you okay?"

"A little bit, Natalie, but the Time Net is broken." Spike explained.

"Not that, we saw it all from the computer. No, we meant, are you okay from the shaking?" Natalie said in concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay... I think... though what was that cracking sound?" Spike asked as everyone gathered around him.

"You know that giant crack in the sky?" The Professor's voice said as the monitor switched to an old man with a lab coat and a mustache.

"How could I miss it?" Spike laughed as the DigiDestined and Digimon looked confused.

"Wait, what? What crack in the sky?" Tai asked in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Oh, right! Your friends don't know. For the past few days, we've been experiencing a loud cracking noise... not just in our world, but apparently, becoming more apparent in other worlds!" The Professor started.

"What?" The kids and Digimon said as they started to look concern.

All of a sudden, at this moment, a loud voice was heard... not from in the room, but up above in the sky... a dark sinister voice.

"Greetings, world dwellers of various worlds and locations, including my own. You no doubt are noticing by now the giant crack in the sky and the unusual sound that comes each time... well, I can easily answer that..."

* * *

**(X Mansion)**

Over at Xavier's School for the Gifted, most of the X-Men and the students were looking up at the sky as they were listening to each voice. "I know you all are worried that this crack wouldn't be harmless... but I will assure you that it IS going to be pretty harmful... for all of you."

* * *

**(Outer Space; Starship Phoenix)**

Inside the Starship Phoenix, Ratchet and Clank, who at this moment, were interrogating Zim and GIR from within their jail cells, were starting to listen to the message as they looked concerned. "Whether it be from way out in space..."

* * *

**(Cape Suzette)**

Over at Higher for Hire, Rebecca held Molly close as Baloo and Kit were looking up in concern and worry. "...in the far past..."

* * *

**(Flower Garden of Hope)**

The Crystal Gems and the Mew Mews were looking up and listening as Pai and Taruto looked up in concern, wondering what was going on out there. "...the very present..."

* * *

**(Post Aku Future)  
**

Samurai Jack was brandishing his sword as he frowned, listening to the message in the sky. "...or the future..."

* * *

**(Dreamland)**

Kirby, Meta Knight, Shrek, Donkey and Puss were sitting down as they looked up at the sky, listening to the voice. "Or even in worlds beyond your comprehension... you all have one thing in common... every battle that happens between either someone with strong similarities to you... or if you have an opposite... each battle will determine the fate of your world... I already captured quite a few people with said similarities and opposites... I won't say who, but as you may have noticed, their disappearances have been quite... uncanny, to say the least."

* * *

**(Hanna Barbera Town)**

Most of the residents looked worried as they did remember that Penelope Pitstop and Daphne Blake had disappeared off their town not so long ago as Fred Jones and Peter Perfect clenched their teeth. The voice continued as he said, "Unfortunately, there is no way to know when the next battle is going to be... and you can't stop it, because it's fate!"

* * *

**(New York)**

Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo were looking up in the sky in concern as they listened further to the message. "As for what happens... well, I wager there will be... eight more fights left before the world comes to an end. I would advise not picking any more fights if you want your world to live..."

* * *

**(Jump City, Titan Tower)**

"...although, I'm not the one you should talk to for choice. One last thing before I go. Numbah One, you better hope that you and your little rag-tag team can protect all these worlds somehow... because if you don't... well, I'm afraid you lost..." The voice laughed as it disappeared in the night sky.

From within the Titans Tower, Numbuh One narrowed his eyes as he uttered out a hateful, "Father..." before turning to the others. "Well, that's our objective... what do we do?"

"Well, obviously, we need to stop whoever has strong similarities or opposites from fighting..." Twilight said in concern.

"But how do we know where the fights will take place?" Harry asked. "As far as we know... we have no clue where to start..."

Numbuh One frowned as everyone looked to him as he crossed his arms. "This is quite the conundrum..."

**This melee's winner is...**

_**SPIKE**_

* * *

**_NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 5 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

_**You wouldn't think dogs and du-  
**_

**ALERT! ALERT!  
**

**WARNING! WARNING!**

**TWO NEW CHALLENGERS HAVE STEPPED INTO THE FIELD! EXPECT A BONUS BATTLE COMING UP!**

* * *

And finally, another One-Minute Melee is done and over with! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
